1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers, and more particularly to a storage system for storing a plurality of fluids, products, or other goods.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various forms of containers having removable sub-containers. For example, Kowalski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,546, teaches a bucket having removable compartments. The compartments of the Kowalski container, however, have a round circumference and are positioned within a round bucket, thereby wasting a large portion of the volume of the bucket. Furthermore, since the containers do not abut each other in a secure manner, specially designed connectors are required. Another drawback, the Kowalski device does not include secure handles on the container, thereby making grasping, removing, and otherwise holding and/or manipulating the containers more difficult. Finally, the Kowalski device does not include the various other elements of the present invention that add to the utility of the present system.
Another prior art reference that discloses a related receptacle system is Axhamre, U.S. Pat. No. D426,925. The Axhamre receptacle also uses a paint bucket, and includes various sub-containers. The sub-containers used in Axhamre, however, are open at the top, and therefore cannot be used to store fluids such as paint for long periods of time. Furthermore, the sub-containers have large openings at their center, and therefore do not substantially fill the bucket outer receptacle. Finally, the Axhamre reference does not teach any of the related improvements such as the tray, funnel, or other elements disclosed in the present invention.
Schley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,619 teaches a fluid storage container that includes several rigid containers that fit within an outer container. The containers do not stack or nest, however, within the outer container.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various container systems that include outer receptacles such as a bucket, used in conjunction with sub-containers stored within the receptacle. However, the prior art does not teach a container system that includes the structures and benefits as described in the following summary of the invention.